Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was developed and published by Sega for the PS4. Playable Characters This installment sees the return of Guest characters. There are a total of 24 Guest characters. Overall, there are 44 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. Guests * Nabbit (100m Sprint, Dream Racing) * Toadette (4 x 100m Relay) * Rosalina (Rhythmic Gymnastics) * Pauline (Surfing) * Larry (Equestrian) * Birdo (Badminton) * Diddy Kong (Rugby Sevens) * Ludwig (Archery) Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Metal Sonic * Blaze * Vector Guests * Espio (Triple Jump) * Omega (Javelin Throw) * Rouge (100m Freestyle Swimming) * Eggman Nega (Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Zazz (Table Tennis) * Jet (Football) * Infinite (Karate) * Zavok (Boxing, Dream Boxing) Rookies * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Brennan * Saben * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Olivia C. * Dani Guests * Savannah (110m Hurdles) * Chris L. (Hammer Throw) * Rachael (High Jump) * Cody (Trampoline, Dream Trampoline) * Aaron (Sport Climbing, Dream Sport Climbing) * Hailey S. (Beach Volleyball) * Zack (BMX) * Troy (Weightlifting) Non-Playable Characters Referees * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Corden * Isabel Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Other * Toad * Yoshi * Goomba * Bird * Hammer Bro. * Bully * Meowser * Motobug * Egg Flapper * Spinner * Egg Pawn * Crabmeat Events There are a total of 28 events. There are 24 Olympic events and 4 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * High Jump * Rhythmic Gymnastics * Trampoline * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Surfing * Sport Climbing * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Badminton * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Karate * Boxing * BMX * Archery * Weightlifting * Dream Racing * Dream Trampoline * Dream Sport Climbing * Dream Boxing Locations Mario Series * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Dream Racing) * The Great Tower from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Sport Climbing) Sonic Series * Sky Road from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Trampoline) * Guardian Rock from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Boxing) Songs These are the songs you can use in Rhythmic Gymnastics: * La Bamba * Simple Man * Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Friends from Sonic Mania Music There are a total of 110 tracks to unlock in the game. 24 of these tracks are the themes of the guest characters. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Fortress Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Plucky Pass Beginnings from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Gang-Plank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country * Mount Volbono from Super Mario Odyssey * Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 7 * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Fleet Glide Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Larry's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * A Boy and his Ludship from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Ludwig's Theme) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Savannah's Theme) * Honeyhive Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rachael's Theme) * Coincentration from ''Super Mario 64 DS ''(Aaron's Theme) * Rock Rock Mountain from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Zack's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Lost Valley from Sonic Forces * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Metropolitan Highway from Sonic Forces * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Boss Theme from Sonic Rush Adventure * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Metal Scratchin' from ''Sonic Rush ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * Infinite from ''Sonic Forces ''(Infinite's Theme) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Metal Harbor from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Chris L.'s Theme) * Rail Canyon from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Cody's Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Hailey S.'s Theme) * Terminal Velocity from ''Sonic Colors ''(Troy's Theme)